


Smoke Break

by karadin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Opium, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brett-Batch, Granada Sherlock and BBC Sherlock take a much needed respite, because this creator loves them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke Break

Artist Karadin  
Fandoms Sherlock Holmes (Granada-BBC 2010)  
Media - pencil on paper, chiyogami papers, full colour print

Please Do Not Repost 

 


End file.
